Kaitou: Phantom Thief
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Two magicians, three detectives, one gem. Kaitou Saint Tail never imagined she'd meet the legendary Kaitou KID, much less compete for the same jewel! ..:Magic Kaito/Kaitou Saint Tail X-over:..


_((A/N: BWAHAHAHA! I'm back!_

…_sorta. XD lol, I'll update my other fics soon, hold tight(and don't hurt me)!_

_Sooo, anywho, I couldn't resist this crossover, I mean really! They're both magicians/phantom thieves! It's too perfect! :3_

_Also I've been a fan of Kaitou Saint Tail for forever so it's really nice to pick up something I loved a lot once upon a time and haven't touched in a while._

_To make things clear in case I ever make it confusing if there are any pairings(still not sure if there will be any, I suck with romance) it will be Kaito x Aoko and/or Asuka Jr. x Meimi :3 I'm normally a lil more creative with my pairings but… -squeals randomly about them being irreplaceably adorable-_

_Though I'm probably just gonna make this the interesting and fun crossover it is X3 ignoring romance almost entirely._

_-Muse-chan out!))_

* * *

**Kaitou: Phantom Thief**

_Upstaged_

Seika City was a fairly quiet place, aside from the occasional rampant phantom thief, there really wasn't much to note about the town. A fairly nice place with mostly nice people.

"Come back here Saint Tail!!" ruining the tranquil evening, a horde of police officers chased a dancing pony-tail.

…

Did I say 'occasional'? 'Constant' was a better word.

"Damnit!" the ever persistent high school detective, Asuka Daiki, cursed colorfully. His father a few feet behind him almost winced, knowing exactly where Daiki got his vocabulary.

And a wide vocabulary it was…

A clock tower appeared ahead, the kaitou's shadow apparent near the top, leaving the police to ponder how she'd gotten up there so quickly.

"One…" Daiki hesitated for only a moment outside of the clock tower while the rest of the police rushed in along with his father.

There was no way he could make to the top before she finished her finale.

So he was left as the sole audience for the magician thief.

"…two…" Daiki could imagine the police officers; they'd probably made it to the second floor by now.

As if to proof this, he saw their shadows dart passed a window on the second floor.

Despite the distance between them, he could practically see her mouth open to utter the last numeral. It would mark some sort of explosion of confetti or perhaps a balloon appearing out of nowhere.

Maybe she might just disappear into thin air.

The cops had rushed out to a balcony somewhere and Daiki wondered if perhaps they'd realized they wouldn't make it in time and they wanted to at least see her final show.

"Thre—!"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the new voice, more than a little startled at the perfect English expression that had interrupted Saint Tail's finale.

A bright spot light from a helicopter shined down on a man at the very top of the clock tower dressed in white.

Before Saint Tail could fully comprehend she was being upstaged in more than one sense of the word, the man in white continued, his cape now fluttering in the wind.

It was here that Saint Tail's heart nearly stopped.

A white cape fluttering in the wind, a top hat, monocle on his right eye, white tux, blue undershirt, red tie…

Some of the cops apparently recognized the description as well, because she found she wasn't the only one uttering in disbelief.

"Kaitou KID."

Saint Tail had to resist wiping her eyes in disbelief.

"I will be taking the Immortal Emerald at midnight tomorrow." The man flashed a devilish grin that nearly made Saint Tail swoon before disappearing in a large amount of pink smoke.

A rose along with a note flew down to where Saint Tail stood. She could only stare blankly at the apology for upstaging her, nearly forgetting completely about the law enforcement below.

The _legendary_ thief, Kaitou KID, had just randomly dropped by.

_No one noticed the angry looking man in black on a nearby rooftop._

_**-o-**_

"Kaitou… KID?" Daiki was more than a little lost when his father mentioned the name on the way home. He was only interested in one phantom thief; he'd never considered there were _more_…

Tomoki nodded, "Kaitou KID. He was active about a decade ago for thirteen years before he seemed to finally retire. There were some rumors that he died. About a year ago he began appearing again."

Daiki's eyebrows shot up, "He must be pretty old…"

Tomoki shrugged, "Some think this is his successor but there's really no evidence. In any case, he's very similar to Saint Tail."

Daiki blinked, "Huh? How so?"

"They're both magicians."

_**-o-**_

When one Haneoka Meimi arrived home she was quite torn between squealing, feeling insulted or simply anxious.

Kaitou KID. _The_ Kaitou KID was in her home town, and planning a heist.

She'd heard rumors that KID had ended his retirement but she'd been to busy recently to pursue them.

She didn't know _what_ to feel now.

On one hand, KID was someone she looked up to immensely. He was _legendary_, the majestic phantom thief…

She blushed, she was thinking too much.

There was only one really bad problem.

She'd already set a date with the Immortal Emerald a few days prior.

She collapsed onto her bed, nearly screaming into her pillow. How was she going to beat a _legend_?!

Another part of her didn't even care about all these details and was merely steaming that he'd ruined her show.

Needless to say, she probably wasn't getting much sleep that evening.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: :3 did you guys like it? I'm a lil nervous about this one but I hope it turned out okay!_

_XD Calling Asuka Jr. 'Daiki' felt kinda weird but I thought it was appropriate… XD_

_Oh! And if there is an 'Immortal Emerald' used in either series I was completely oblivious about it… heck, if there is actually a gem called the 'Immortal Emerald' I'd be a lil surprised XD It was just my lame attempt to name the gem… I am so unblelievably uncreative XD lol._

_Anywho! Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!_

_-Muse-chan hopeful.))_


End file.
